


Is This Hell?

by heavenlycreatre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyswap, Bunker Fic, Dean is So Done, First Kiss, M/M, Sam loves salad, Spells & Enchantments, Stressed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlycreatre/pseuds/heavenlycreatre
Summary: Rowena cast a bodyswap spell on Cas & Sam. Dean is the only one freaking out about it.





	

Fucking witches! Rowena was moving straight to the top of Dean's “PEOPLE/THINGS THAT NEED TO BE GANKED LIKE YESTERDAY” list.

“Sam, why the fuck are you wearing my clothes?”

“Because Cas said he would feel more comfortable wearing his clothes and my stuff is too big for his body. I never realized how blue his eyes were until I looked in the mirror.”

“Wait, he has his suit and trench coat on your giant body?”

“Yeah, the pants and sleeves are a bit short but he looks happier so…”

Dean felt like he might actually implode. His brother in a Castiel meatsuit wearing his clothes was all kinds of wrong. Cas wearing Dean's favorite jeans, the soft worn denim stretched across those strong broad thighs…FUCK! Not actually Cas! Abort thoughts! It's Sam in there! SAM!

Cas appeared in Dean's doorway, his too small clothes on Sam's giant frame. He looked like a frightened puppy and he was staring at Dean. Staring into him with Sam's eyes and...FUCK! Why does this shit have to happen to him? He saved the world for fucks sake!

“Hey, Cas. You feeling better now?”

“Yes, Sam. Thank you for letting me change into my clothes. I had not realized how accustomed I have become to my body. It is very disconcerting to be in a different vessel.”

“Yeah, I know. At least this time I got a man body instead of a nerdy asthmatic teenager. Don't worry I'll be careful with it.”

“I appreciate…”

Dean needed a beer. No, scratch that, he needed whiskey. A lot of whiskey. A whole fucking bottle of whiskey. How could they be so casual about this cluster fuck? Just yammering pleasantries at each other while he's having an existential crisis! Why don't they realize how horrific this is? What did he do to deserve…

“Dean. Earth to Dean! Hello!”

“Shut up, BITCH...I need a drink.”

Dean shoves Sam, wait...Cas...FUCK, out of his way. He needs ibuprofen. His head is pounding. Kitchen first, then library...then copious amounts of alcohol...that should do it...that should block the image of Sam's puppy dog eyes with Cas’ head tilt out of his mind forever…

“Dean? Are you feeling unwell? You look a bit pale.”

“I'm fine, Sam. Cas. Fuck! I just have a headache. I’M FINE.”

“Dean, don't get pissy with Cas. He's just worried about you. He's right, you do look kinda pale.”

Dean wanted to cry. Sam's bitch face on Cas’ features...Cas intensely staring at him with concern written over Sam's face...this was HELL. He was in Hell. Maybe Rowena cast a spell on him too…

“Dean?

“What?” Dean swallowed the ibuprofen with his cold leftover morning coffee.

“I have the list of ingredients we need to try the reversal spell. If you aren't feeling up to…”

Dean snatched the list out of Cas, NO...Sam’s hand. So much for his date with Jack Daniel’s. A nice long drive with Baby was just as comforting and easier on his liver anyway. Besides, they were out of beer and he could grab some burgers for dinner...and pie...and…

“I could go with you.”

Oh, god...the universe hates him.

“Sam...Cas...I'm fine. I got this. I'm gonna grab some beer and burgers on the way back.”

“Can you grab me a side salad instead of fries?”

Dean felt nauseous at the thought of watching his brother make Cas’ body eat salad. Cas was a warrior! A warrior that loves burgers. When Cas was almost human, they ate bacon cheeseburgers together...the sounds he made...the way he licked the greasy salt from his french fries off his lips...so plump and…

“Dean!”

“Huh? What? Yeah, yeah...rabbit food. I got it.”

“Dean, I really think you should let one of us go with you. You seem to be totally distracted.”

How was Sam doing that? He looked like Cas but with Sam's expressions. Maybe it was because he had experience with the whole body swap thing. Cas seemed uncomfortable in his Sam body, probably the height difference…

“Dean!”

“I’m fine. Whatever. Let's go. C’mon Cas.” He shoved Cas-in-Sam towards the garage.

They were halfway down the road from the bunker when Dean felt eyes boring into him.

“Cas? We've talked about the staring for how many years now?”

“Dean, I am very worried about you. I know this is a very confusing situation but you seem to be incredibly upset.”

“I’m just...it's weird, ok?”

“It bothers you to think of another angel walking around in Sam's body?”

“No. It's not that.”

“I hope you know that I would never do anything to hurt Sam. He is like a brother to me. He is my friend.”

“I know, Cas.”

“Then what has you so worried? Is it the reversal spell?”

“No. I'm pretty sure the spell will work.”

“Dean?”

“Cas, I'm just having a tough time with it. Ok? Let it be. I'm fine.”

Dean flipped on the radio and turned the sound up. The highway stretched out in front of him. How was he going to survive with Cas-in-Sam fidgeting next to him for an hour long drive? Sam knew how to keep his body on his side of the car, but Cas was moving closer into Dean's space...what the fuck! That's his brother’s hand on his knee…

“What the hell, man! Can you just sit still and keep Sam's giant paws off of me!”

“I am sorry, Dean, but it is hard to settle into a comfortable position. Your brother is very large.”

The drive to the Wiccan-Hippie-New Age shop is taking an eternity. He's going 15 miles over the speed limit. They should be there by now. Rowena MUST have put some kind of curse on him to make time move slower so that he would have to suffer...she hates him the most out of all three of them...she must...there is no other reason for her to have done this. She seems to like Sam best...probably wants in his pants...one of those size kink things…

“Dean, perhaps you should slow down. We are approaching our destination.”

Fantastic. He's in the car with the Cas/Sam/GPS lady.

“Cas, just stay in the car. It doesn't take two grown men to buy a couple herbs and shit. I'll be right back.”

“Oh, okay...Dean.”

Great! Now he hurt Cas’ feelings...Witchy shit, then food, then home…He’ll just apologize later.

The ride back to the bunker was twice as miserable. Cas held the bags of food on his lap and stared out the window. Dean could kick himself. It wasn't Cas’ fault that Rowena was a wretched evil shrew.

__________________________________

 

“Oh, good. You guys are back. That was pretty quick. How fast were you speeding?”

Dean shoved the bag with the spell ingredients into Cas’ chest…Oh, FUCK! Sam-in-Cas...God! When was this nightmare going to end! Why were his brother and Cas just staring at him? Great! Now they’re both mad at him…

“Look, Dean, I think we should all eat while the food is still warm. Okay? And then we can do the spell since it's a little more complicated than I thought.”

“Yeah, fine. I'm starving and I need a beer.”

Cas-in-Sam was still clutching the bag of food like a lifeline, his wrists hanging out past his sleeves. The trench coat that always seemed a little too big on him stretched over Sam's broad shoulders. It was more depressing than ridiculous at this point.

They all sat around the map table. Dean passed everyone a beer...he chugged half of his while Cas was handing out burgers and fries. Oh, shit...Sam took the seat across the table from him. He was going to have to watch his brother eat burgers in Cas’ body...Shit…

“You forgot my salad.”

“It's a burger joint, Sam, not the organic farmers market.”

He could hear Cas next to him chewing on a burger, making happy noises...happy, satisfied noises in Sam's body…Oh, god...Sam licking fry salt off Cas’ perfect lips...wrapping them around the top of his beer bottle...his neck stretched as he drank...FUCK...when is this torture going to end? Beer, he needs another beer.

“I'm going to clean up this mess while you and Cas work on the spell.”

“Sure, Dean. No problem.”

Dean took one of the bags and shoved all the empty wrappers and stray fries into it. He’ll just hide in the kitchen. The kitchen is safe. He should really make them put the right clothes on their bodies so he doesn't have to look at all that...the way his t-shirt stretches across Cas’ chest...his jeans low on sharp hips but tight across his thighs...he never realized how thick those thighs were under that suit…

“Dean, we’re ready!”

“Yeah, keep your pants on!”

The spellwork is pretty minor. It doesn't look that complicated but Sam likes to exaggerate. Some blood, a few plants, an odd crystal or two...He is almost free from this shitty day.

Sam passes out after reciting some nonsense in what sounds like Greek, but Dean catches him in time to keep his head from slamming into the corner of the table.

“Cas, help me carry him to his room. Christ, he's heavy...Cas?”

Oh, no...no no no no no...it had to have worked. Dean looks over at Cas...please let it have worked…

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Thank fuck! Now, quit standing there and help me move Sam.”

Cas helps him half carry, half drag Sam's dead weight into his room and dump him onto his bed.

“Do you think he's okay, Cas?”

“He is fine, Dean. He just needs a few hours of sleep and he will be good.”

“Whiskey?”

“Sure, Dean.”

Cas pivots and walks out of Sam's room...Dean follows him out into the hallway and stares at his ass. It's right there in front of him. His ass is perfect...how did he never notice that before? Cas stops in front of Dean's room. Why is he stopping? Why is he going into my room? The whiskey is in the library…

“Dean?”

Dean stands in the doorway. He's definitely cursed. Rowena must have put the whammy on him too. Cas is sitting on his bed…

“Dean? Do you know the reason as to why you have been acting so strangely all day?”

“Umm…” Dean swallows. His heart is pounding. “Rowena cursed me?”

“No, Dean. I do not think she cursed you.”

“I don't know...it's just...well, for one thing, seeing Sam in your clothes with your mannerisms was weird.”

“Anything else?”

“You look different in my clothes. It's...I'm just not used to seeing you look like that.”

“Dean, shut the door.” Cas pats the bed. “Come here.”

Oh, Shit! Fuck! He knows...he must know...oh, god...of course he knows because he's been in Sam's body all day watching me stare at HIS body all day…he's licking his lip...he's...HOLY MOTHER OF GOD he's taking off his t-shirt…

“Is that better, Dean? Is it easier to concentrate if I am not wearing your clothes?”

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Cas, I…you are family, but I don't think about you the same way as I think about Sam.”

“Oh.”

“No. It's not like that...Sam is my brother. You are my best friend.”

“You are my best friend too, Dean”

“Cas, I might have some other thoughts that maybe I shouldn't.”

“What kind of thoughts?”

“Like...thoughts about how good my jeans look on you.”

“They look good on you too, Dean.”

“I might also have some thoughts about your lips.”

Somehow gravitational forces have pulled him into the room...into the space directly in front of Cas…into the space between Cas’ legs...it's definitely a curse…

“Cas, I don't think you understand. I...I want you.”

Fuck it! He leans down towards Cas...slides a hand alongside his stubbled jaw…presses his lips against Cas’ lips...soft, is the first thing that comes to mind...he doesn't remember anyone's lips being this soft. Warmth radiates through his body as Cas kisses him back…

He really needs to remember to send Rowena flowers for this...

**Author's Note:**

> Jared just had to wear Misha's Cas outfit at HousCon 2017 and send the fandom reeling...  
> (Based off multiple tweets suggesting a Cas/Sam body swap.)


End file.
